Some medical procedures and treatments require a medical practitioner to locate a blood vessel in a patient's arm or other appendage. This can be a difficult task, especially when the blood vessel is small and/or the vessel is under a significant deposit of subcutaneous fat or other tissue. The performance of previous imaging systems designed to aid in finding such blood vessels has been lacking.
Therefore, a system for enhancing the visual contrast between subcutaneous blood vessels and surrounding tissue is needed.